A Xanya Valentine
by detectivepineapple
Summary: Post-Chosen AU where Anya didn't die and Sunnydale didn't collapse. Xander and Anya celebrate Valentine's Day.


The aroma of cooked bacon floats through the bedroom, waking Anya up. She slowly opens her eyes to adjust to the sunlight filtering in through the blinds in the bedroom window. Anya takes in a deep breath and stretches her arms over her head. She is about to get out of bed when the bedroom door opens, and Xander walks in carrying a tray in his hands.

Anya smiles at her boyfriend as she sits up on the bed. "Hey, you."

"Ah, good! You're awake," Xander sets the tray down on the bedside table and leans down to kiss her gently on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Anya pulls him back down to her for a deeper kiss. They pull apart seconds later, a smile on both their faces.

"I made us breakfast." Xander grabs the tray and hands it to his girlfriend so he can crawl across the bed to his side.

Anya sets it down in front of them, looking at the tray of eggs, toast, assorted fruits, and orange juice. "This looks and smells delicious."

"I make only the best for my most favorite girl in all the world," He leans over and places a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Now, eat up." He grabs a fork and one of the plates off the tray and hands them to her.

Anya eagerly takes it from him, her stomach growling. Xander laughs at the sound. "Someone's hungry."

"Starving," she takes a bite of the bacon. "Mmm, this is so good."

"Extra crispy, just the way you like it," he takes his own bite of the crispy bacon. "I'm really sorry that we aren't able to go out and have a romantic dinner tonight. We're so backed up at the site."

Anya swallows the bits of egg in her mouth. "It's okay, really. It just gives me more time to prepare for our romantic late night celebration. Which I expect extra orgasms from you, mister." She takes a big bite of her toast.

Xander chuckles. "Extra, extra orgasms, Ahn. I'll make sure to bring some chocolate covered strawberries home as well."

"You know the way to my heart." She leans over and plants a big, sloppy kiss on his lips.

He gives her a sly smile. "You know, we have some extra time before we have to leave for work. If you finish all your food in the next few minutes, we could go take a shower and have an early morning celebration."

Anya's eyes glaze over as she shoves the rest of her food in her mouth as fast as she can, crumbs dropping on the bed. Xander watches this occur, chuckling at her actions.

A minute later she drops her plate on the tray, grabs her boyfriend's plate and places it on top of hers. She climbs over Xander to get out of bed, taking his hand and pulling him with her towards the bathroom. She pushes him into the room when they get there, following him in, and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Anya sits on a stool behind the register at the newly restored Magic Box, elbow propped up on the counter, chin in hand. There has been a lull in customers ever since she opened up the shop at approximately 9:15 that morning.

"Maybe its karma biting my ass for opening the store fifteen minutes late." Anya says to the empty storeroom. Sighing, she grabs the nearby pen and starts drawing tiny hearts on the writing pad in front of her.

A minute later, the bell above the door chimes signaling an arrival into the store. Anya throws the pen down on the counter and stands up. Putting on a bright smile, she walks out from behind the counter. Her smile widens when she sees Xander walking down the steps.

"Xander!" She walks to her boyfriend and gives him a long, deep kiss. They pull away after a minute, but keep their faces intimately close.

"Mmm, hey, you." Xander says, a little breathless.

"Hey yourself," Anya smiles at him. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I would spend my lunch break with my beautiful valentine," He holds up a plastic bag filled with food. "I brought us sandwiches from the deli across the street."

"Yum," She notices that his left hand is behind his back. "You hiding something back there?"

Xander gives her a goofy grin, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He slowly moves his hand from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of red roses.

"Are those for me?"

Xander shrugs. "Well, I was gonna give them to Buffy, but I guess you can have them if you want," Anya slaps his chest. "I'm kidding, Ahn. Of course these are for you, my little love muffin."

Anya gently takes the roses from his hand, bringing them up to her nose to smell them. "They're so beautiful. Thank you, Xander."

"Anything for you, my love," he kisses her on the nose. "I love you."

"I love you more. Let me find something to put these in and then we can eat." Anya walks back behind the counter to look for something to place the roses in.

Xander strides toward the research table and sets up their lunches.

"Ah ha, I knew I saw a vase in here," Anya grabs the vase and brings it with her to the table. She places the roses into the vase and sets it in the middle. "Perfect. What did you get me?" She sits down on one of the chairs.

Xander sits down in the chair next to her. "Turkey, lettuce, tomato, and light mayonnaise on wheat. Your favorite."

"You know me so well. I think I'll keep you around," Anya picks up her sandwich and takes a bite. "Oh, I forgot to put the out for lunch sign up." She starts to get up but Xander gently grabs her hand to pull her back down.

"I put it up and locked the door when I came in. I noticed there weren't any customers in the store, so I went ahead and did it for you, knowing you wouldn't say no to eating lunch with your boyfriend."

"Thanks, sweetie. Just for that you'll get something special tonight," Anya looks at the roses and the lunch, and thinks back on the delicious breakfast Xander made this morning, and the multiple orgasms she received from him in the shower, the very ones that made her fifteen minutes late. "You'll be getting something extra special for all you've done today."

Xander smiles at her and caresses the top of her hand. "I just want to make this Valentine's Day special. Make up for last year when we weren't together," he brings her hand toward his lips to give it a gentle kiss. "And maybe I have a surprise of my own under my sleeve." He lets go for her hand and picks his sandwich up, taking a big bite.

"Well, you've made it very special so far. I'm lucky to have such a wonderful valentine," she breaks a chunk of her sandwich and shoves it in her mouth. "Mmm, so good. Thank you for bringing lunch, sweetie."

"I couldn't let my girl go without lunch. Been busy today?"

Anya swallows the bit of turkey in her mouth. "No! Not one customer has come through that door! I'm losing my mind."

"Aww, my poor baby. I'm sure it'll pick up after lunch."

They finish their lunch in a comfortable silence. Once they're done, they both clean off the table, leaving the roses in the center.

"Well babe, I hate to leave you, but I have to get back to work now." Xander wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to him.

Anya swings her arms around his neck and rests her forehead on his. "Thank you for visiting and having lunch with me. Some interaction with my favorite human was just what I needed."

"You're welcome, my love."

Their lips meet in a slow, sensual kiss. Knowing that things will start heating up if they don't stop, they reluctantly pull away from each other.

"I'll see you tonight when I get home." Xander starts to walk towards the door.

"Don't forget the chocolate covered strawberries!" Anya yells.

Xander places his hand on the doorknob. "Don't you worry, Ahn. I won't forget." He twists, the door handle to open it.

"Good. I love you."

Xander smiles at her. "I love you more, Ahn." He closes the door as he steps outside.

Sighing happily, Anya walks behind the counter and sits back down on the stool, going back to her doodles.

* * *

After a long and uneventful day at the Magic Box, Anya has finally made it home. Keys in hand, she unlocks the apartment door. She steps into the apartment, closing the door behind her, slipping her white heels off before walking any further.

"A nice, hot bath sounds good right about now. I have a few hours to spare until Xan-"she stops when she notices the lit candles and rose petals scattered around the room. She steps toward the dining table and sees it all decked out with silverware, plates filled with food, and wine glasses. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Ahn."

She turns toward the kitchen where she sees Xander leaning against the counter, looking dapper in a pair of khakis and a light blue button up. "Xander? I thought you were working late at the site?"

He pushes away from the counter and walks toward her. "My crew decided to help me when they found out that we weren't able to go out and have a romantic dinner tonight. With their help, I got done around 3:30 and called it a day. Came home and prepared everything you see in this apartment right now."

Anya places the roses from the Magic Box in the middle of the table, and throws her purse on Xander's favorite orange lounger. "This places looks amazing. You did all this yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am. I decorated and cooked dinner all by my lonesome." He pulls her to him for a gentle kiss.

She places her hand on his chest, noticing his outfit. "You look very handsome tonight."

"I have to look good for my lady," Xander looks at her appreciatively. "You look absolutely stunning."

Anya looks down at her pink and white polka dot dress and white cardigan. "I did buy it especially for today," She looks back up at him. "Can we eat now? The smell is making me hungry."

Xander gives her a goofy grin. "Of course, my lady." he guides her to the chair at the head of the table, pulling it out for her.

She sits down and smiles at him. "What a gentleman."

He pushes her chair in and sits down in the seat to the right of her. "Dinner tonight is a juicy steak, mashed potatoes, cooked asparagus with garlic, and a nice bottle of champagne."

Anya picks up her fork and knife and cuts a piece of steak and brings it to her mouth, letting out a moan as she tastes it. "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie." He cuts into his own steak and takes a bite.

As they eat their dinner, they converse about their day. Anya talks about how after lunch only three customers came into the store and that, for the first time ever, she was absolutely bored at work. She doodled, counted the money in the register a dozen times, read a few magazines, and dusted the whole store twice.

Xander's day was just as uneventful as his girlfriend's. He sat in his office for most of the day, catching up on the mountain of paperwork on his desk, and had to supervise his crew when they were putting in some sheet rock in the apartment building they were currently working on.

"Guess we both had pretty boring days." Anya says after they've finished eating.

"It happens. Work can't always be fun," Xander puts his hand in the left pocket of his khakis, fidgeting with something inside. "Ahn, before we dive in to the chocolate covered strawberries, there's something I want to ask you."

"Of course, Xander. You can ask me anything, you know."

"I know. It's just," Xander sighs and removes his hand from his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box. He slides to the floor, getting down on one knee. He grabs Anya's hand with his free one, gently caressing it. "Ahn, I know that we've been through this once before and it didn't go the way we thought. I've grown up a lot since I foolishly left you at the altar and it's all because of you," He looks up at her, gazing into her brown eyes. "Seeing how much I hurt you triggered something in me, and on the day we got back together, I made a promise to myself to become the man you deserve. A man who will be just as honest with you as you are with me. Someone who lets you know how loved and beautiful you are. Someone who doesn't try to change you, who isn't embarrassed of who you are. And I believe I am that man now."

And it was true. Ever since they resumed their relationship the night after the battle with the First, Xander has been very good at being honest with Anya and doesn't keep things from her. He shows her affection, tells her he loves her every chance he gets. He has accepted that she was once a vengeance demon and that will never change. Most importantly, he has embraced the fact that his girlfriend is a brutally honest, beautiful human being who believes that money and orgasms are the two most important things in life. And he wouldn't trade her for the world.

Xander lets go of Anya's hand and opens the velvet box, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring, the same one from their previous engagement. "Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins, love of my life, my partner in crime, my best friend. Will you marry me?"

Anya brings her hand up over her mouth, eyes watering. "Oh, Xander. Are you sure that you're ready for this? I couldn't handle having my heart broken by you twice."

"I am absolutely, one hundred percent sure. I've run away from you once, and I'm never gonna leave you again. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you, Ahn. You make me a better person and I want you by my side for the rest of our silly mortal lives. You're the one for me."

Anya searches his eyes for any trace of doubt, but only sees the intense love he has for her in them. "Yes." She says in a whisper.

"Yes?"

Tears streaming down her face, Anya gives him a bright smile. "I would love nothing more than to marry you, Alexander Lavelle Harris." She holds out her hand to him and he slides the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much, Ahn." He stands up from the floor, pulling Anya up with him and into his arms.

She wraps her arms around his waist, squeezing him tight to her. "And I love you just as much, Xan."

They gaze lovingly into each other's eyes for a few seconds before their lips collide in a passionate kiss filled with desire and desperation. After a few minutes, Anya breaks the kiss.

"Ahn? What's wrong, sweetie?"

She looks into his eyes, a serious look on her face. "I want you."

Xander's eyes widen at her statement, realizing the meaning behind her words. "What about the strawberries?"

"Later," she places her hands on his chest. "Right now, I want a different kind of dessert," She gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Make love to me."

He nods frantically at her, pulling her body tightly to him, and kisses her.

As the kiss intensifies, they begin to slowly undress each other. Once they are both completely naked, they pull away from the kiss, eyes roaming the other's body appreciatively.

After a minute, Anya grabs him by the hands and pulls him to the couch.

"You don't want to do this in the bedroom?" Xander asks, breathing heavily.

Anya shakes her head no. "Not yet. There are candles and rose petals out here. They make for a very romantic atmosphere," she pushes him down on the couch and straddles him. "Besides, we have all night to make it to the bedroom."

Xander smiles at her, placing a hand on her cheek. "We have the rest of our lives." He brings her face down to his to resume their kiss.

Later that night, after a few hours of passionate love and a carton of chocolate covered strawberries, Xander and Anya lay cuddled up together in bed.

"I'm sleepy." Anya says, a yawn escaping her.

Xander pulls her tighter to him and places a kiss on the top of her head. "Aw, did I tire you out, baby?"

Anya gives him a shy smile. "Maybe just a little."

"It's okay. I'm sleepy, too. I am not ashamed to say that you, my little sex demon, wore me out. And let me say, that new red sheer nightie you put on tonight may have to be a major part in all our sexy fun times from now on." His eyes glaze over remembering how incredibly sexy she looked in it.

"That was my intention," she snuggles deeper into his warm embrace. "And you delivered your promise of extra, extra orgasms. I am one satisfied woman right now," She lifts her left hand up, admiring her engagement ring. "It feels good to be wearing this again."

Xander watches her as she fiddles with the ring. "I'm glad you said yes. Again."

"Are we keeping this engagement a secret like the first time?"

"No, not this time," He reaches for her hand, placing it in his. "We'll tell the gang tomorrow at Buffy's. I'd tell them now if it weren't almost three in the morning. And we can married as soon as possible."

Anya interlocks her fingers with his, squeezing his hand gently. "I think I'd like to wait a little bit and just enjoy being engaged. Everything felt kind of rushed the first time around and I want everything to be perfect for us," she props her chin up on his chest and looks into his eyes. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," Xander replies, using his free hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear. "That's perfect." He lifts his head up and pulls her closer to him for a slow kiss.

"How about we get some sleep now, sweetie." Xander says once they pull away.

Anya yawns again in response. "Sleep is good," She snuggles into her fiancé, resting her head on his chest. "Night, Xander."

"Sweet dreams, Ahn. I love you."

"I love you more." She whispers. Within minutes they both are fast asleep, dreaming of the future.


End file.
